Love Be That Love Want
by a.n.g.e.l.i.c.w.o.r.l.d
Summary: Jet and his many ex-girlfriends, but there's been one that he's been hiding from everyone. the one girl he truely loves....r&r ]


I do not claim any of the Cowboy Bebop characters  
except Rose who I made up =].....  
  
The crystal chandelier hovering above the joyous  
crowd glittered with blustering charm. Under each  
dainty foot a marble tile lay, faultlessly mirroring  
each sweeping gowned that cross the floor. Patch's of  
the dance floor grew hazy from cigarette smoke,  
vigorously being puffed by well-dressed men. Every  
eye blurred with sweet intentions of the ball,  
feeling no tension in the room, except for one young  
lady.  
  
She sat blissfully, like any young woman would, on a  
satin bench pushed against the wall. Men and woman of  
all ages lined the richly decorated ballroom, with  
its absurd amounts of remarkable artwork and  
spritzing colors. Her fingers diligently stroked  
orientate gold tassels that hung off the sides of the  
seat. Roseate lace warmly trimmed the blush silk that  
tightly enveloped her form, making it hard to breath.  
The girl, Rose, could feel the agonizing seams of her  
corset barbarically tighten at each breath. But she  
made sure to stay levelheaded, making sure no one  
noticed her distress.  
  
Rose kept a sharp eye on anything suspicious. Nearly  
each giddy couple that brushed past her seemed  
completely innocent, only leaving the young lady  
envious of their happiness and bliss. The elegant  
dress hid her feet well, making it easy to check if  
the violin case securely placed underneath the bench  
was still withheld from anyone catching sight of it.  
  
She suspiciously kept watch, keeping all senses keen  
for any peculiar activity. As the clock gradually  
ticked seconds away, the busy action once flooding  
her vision died down to a thin crowd. Only oppressed  
smokers swimming in miasma and seedy woman kept  
sanctuary at Mr. Yenrai's ball, leaving only a few  
suspects as the bounty. Rose sat up right; acting as  
if preoccupied with a small book nestled on her lap.  
But really she waited for someone to slip while  
intoxicated with wine, leaking to everyone his or her  
identity with the "Red Dragon". A sly smirk slipped  
onto Rose's graceful face as thoughts of how it would  
be a painless way to her 25 million woolongs.  
  
It had to have been only a few moments until a gut-  
wrenching emotion sunk in, diminishing her scheming  
ways. It was that feeling that has always haunted  
her...each day it trails behind her like a neglected  
puppy. As if in trance, the alert flicker once in her  
green eyes blew out, leaving a film of shock in its  
place. The past was grabbing Rose once again, not  
caring what she was doing or were she was.....  
  
[ flash back ]  
  
"Rose...."  
  
A blanket of mist gathered across the deserted  
sidewalk, flickering streetlights danced across few  
tired faces still parading the streets. A black cloud  
hung over Rose's slouched form, drenching her with  
pain. The lonely click of high heels rang in the air  
as if caught in that moment. Rose's trench coat  
ruffled in the soft wind as she turned. Her face was  
flushed with distress and bewilderment as she saw the  
man that unwaveringly called to her. His tall figure  
soared above her own, though she knew whom it  
was...those eyes looked too familiar. Memories once  
caged tightly in her soul beat frantically to escape,  
but she pushed them back even if tears already  
brimmed in her eyes.  
  
"Jet, what do you want," she murmured, teeth clenched  
tightly. A strange sensation of running into his arms  
nagged at her muscles, but Rose resisted knowing that  
she fell for that once and it didn't help. Careless  
pieces of brown hair feel across her terrorized face,  
shaking with rage. Unwillingly she kept her eyes to  
the ground, while crystal tears plummeted to their  
sorrowful death, but in each one there was a  
desperate cry penned in, hollering to be let out.  
  
Rose's back grew stiff as the once loving hands that  
touched her with such tenderness gripped her  
shoulders. Without warning the young woman's legs  
gave out, making her fall to defeat. Trembling from  
uncontrollable sobbing, Rose looked up to find Jet  
embracing her tightly, as if wishing to drain all  
energy from her already weak body. With eyes shut  
tight the embrace grew stronger as she wept into his  
chest, a feeling of chains unlocking and letting her  
spirit run free overwhelmed her.  
  
"Jet," Rose stammered, still trying to pull herself  
back together," why'd you leave."  
  
A deep silence cloaked the two forms clinging to one  
another, each one deeply taking the moment. Soaking  
it in for memories to be hung on the wall.  
  
"I felt like I was doing the right thing," Jet said  
gazing into space, "But I was wrong."  
  
A soft chuckle escaped his mouth, lingering in the air.  
  
"Rose," He whispered looking into her eyes," you can  
take care of yourself, and no matter what kind of  
trouble I get into as an officer, I know you'll  
always be by my side like you have been. That's why  
to you and only you, I'll say this."  
  
Rose's mind was going insane knowing what he was  
going to say, what she had longed to hear for all  
those years. A dim smile appeared across her face.  
Innocently she took of the brown hat covering his  
face. Softly, she ran her fingers through his muffled  
hair, and came close to his face.  
  
"I love you Rose..."  
[ end of flash back ]  
  
Rose's sight was blurry for a moment as reality  
gradually came back into perspective. She shuddered,  
knowing that the past has won again. The great  
ballroom was bare, the boisterous chiming from the  
clock struck 3 in the morning scaring her stiff. A  
cold chill was sent down Rose's back as she made the  
conclusion everyone must have cleared out not too  
long ago. Not a living soul accompanied her, only the  
gentle blaze of candles passionately setting the mood  
in the naked room. Suddenly all senses were attentive  
once again, as the young woman felt she was not alone  
as much as she wished she was.  
  
Cautiously, Rose stood up, reaching down to grab the  
hard violin case protectively underneath the bench.  
She turned, steadily placing the case onto the floor  
with a tender thud, the sound of metal clasps  
unlocking cut into the dead silence like a knife. The  
muffled pattering of rain beat against the towering  
glass windows which bordered the ballroom, making  
Rose's heart flutter in fear. Her small fingers  
slipped into the trigger of a sniper gun, she kicked  
aside the violin case and quickly vanished into the  
shadows of hell.  
  
The pondering rain left a lonely aura to echo in the  
abandoned ballroom. Streetlights cast their milky  
glow upon the glassy floor portraying the shadows of  
raindrops. Sheets of rain came down, pounding  
viciously onto the Mr. Yenrai's freshly washed  
windows. They shimmered and glistened with the light  
leaking in from outside, and that's when Rose saw it.  
  
Her eyes dilated, growing larger as she looked at the  
built form only a few yards in front of her petrified  
body, standing there just starring at the miserable  
rainfall. Losing grip of the sniper it fell, meeting  
the ground with an abrupt clatter. She stood  
mortified, as the uncanny figure looked at her with  
dear eyes.  
  
"Jet...." 


End file.
